


Come a Little Closer

by Silverdrift



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Body Worship, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Marriage, Married Sex, Morning Sex, Non-Penetrative Sex, Praise, alcohol mention, exhibitionism mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdrift/pseuds/Silverdrift
Summary: After their second wedding and a wild night in Almyra... Dimitri decides to make the morning all about his loving and adoring husband.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57
Collections: Dimiclaude Wild Weekend





	Come a Little Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Dimiclaude Wild Weekend. Soft husbands doing soft, horny things. What more do you need?

The thing about marrying Claude that Dimitri didn’t really plan for was having not one wedding… but two. 

They were wed in Fodlan first, a very classic affair. Dimitri cried seeing Claude dressed to the nines, walking down the aisle with that trademark smirk… and Claude never let him live it down. And neither did anyone else. Nearly all of Fodlan attended that ceremony and most of them were happy to celebrate the newlywed Kings and their union. It was… exactly as you’d expect a royal wedding to be.

Then a year later they were married again in Almyra… More as a formality than anything. And that… That was not wha Dimitri had been expecting. It was a grand celebration that lasted well into the night. The Kings were right in with the crowd too, not separated and held aloft as they were in Fodlan, dancing and drinking right along with everyone else… 

At least until they snuck away. 

They stumbled back into Claude’s chambers, locked in a heated kiss, barely making it into the room before the first article of clothing was shed. Everything had happened in a bit of a blur, but two moments would be forever burned in Claude’s memory despite the inebriation... Dimitri pinned him to the wall but his neck as he ground against him with such need and desperation… and cheers from the party in the courtyard when the dynamic switched and he took Dimitri over a chair right next to the open window, letting the Fodlan-born king’s pleasure echo out into the night.

Now though, morning had come, light flooding the room as a gentle breeze swept in the open window. Claude groaned softly as he stirred, not yet wanting to be awake and definitely not wanting to deal with all the light in the room… but he felt a small shift from behind him and then a gentle kiss to his jaw, causing him to open his eyes and look back with a smile. 

“Good morning, beloved.” Dimitri said softly when Claude looked back at him, moving to gently brush some of that unruly brown hair back out of his husband’s face. “I hope you slept well.”

Claude hummed softly, eyes closing again briefly as his hair was brushed back. “Mmm yeah… you?”

“I did, though I don’t believe I was given much choice.” Dimitri chuckled. 

“Hey, look. I was-”

“Beyond drunk... and still quite skilled.” 

Claude snorted and turned onto his back with a smirk. “You at least enjoyed yourself then I hope~”

“I… Yes. Thoroughly.” There was the slightest blush to Dimitri’s face as he leaned down to press more kiss’s to Claude’s face. “Even though I will never be able to look at that window the same… or look any of your subordinates in the face again.”

“ _ Our  _ subordinates.” Claude corrected with a laugh. “And what? Did you not enjoy hearing them cheer for you?”

Dimitri sputtered and huffed, giving the other man a not so serious glare. He couldn’t hold it though and soon just shook his head with a good natured sigh. “Even this early you are a brat… What have I gotten myself into?”

“I dunnoooo but you are stuck with me now.” Came the most amused reply. “You’d have to divorce me in two countries just to get rid of me. Or kill me, but you wouldn’t do that. You love me too much for that, don’t you, Mitya?”

“Mmhm, for some reason, yes.” Dimitri punctuated the teasing remark with a soft, loving kiss, lingering for sometime before pulling away only enough to speak. “And I find that I would not trade any of it for a thing in the world…”

The previously teasing and playful look on Claude’s face turned quickly into something soft, adoration lighting his eyes. He reached up, resting one hand on the back of Dimitri’s neck and the other softly upon his cheek, petting his thumb against that pale, soft skin. “Nor would I, Mitya.” Claude whispered, pulling Dimitri back in for another gentle, passionate kiss. 

Dimitri breathed a content sigh, tilting his head just enough to deepen the kiss. Goddess he loved this man. His darling and devoted husband who stuck by him no matter what, who reached his hand into darkness just to pull him back, who believed in him when he couldn’t even believe in himself. Words would never be adequate to express just how lucky Dimitri felt or how much he loved Claude or how much the man meant to him… 

But perhaps…

Perhaps he could  _ show  _ him.

Dimitri pulled away without a word and moved over top of Claude, dipping his head to leave a trail of soft, revenant kisses down his husband’s jaw and onto his neck. He moved slowly, practically worshiping Claude with his mouth, ensuring that nowhere went unkissed. He paid special attention to each scar he came across, no matter it’s size or origin… and only after he was satisfied with his work did he pull away, gently dragging his hand down the other man’s side.

“Mitya… wh-” Claude started, interrupted by a soft gasp as Dimitri’s fingers brushed over his hip and down onto his inner thigh, just shy of his stiffening cock. 

“You always take such excellent care of me… going so far as to worship me in ways I am not sure I deserve…” Dimitri started, giving another revenant kiss to Claude’s face as he wrapped his fingers around Claude and gave him a long, slow stroke. “I want to return the favor.. If you’ll let me…”

“You… A-ah… You don’t have…” Claude huffed a small laugh, noticing that Dimitri was timing his strokes deliberately to keep him from actually finishing the thought. “Fu- Fine… but what about- hnn.. Gods… What about you..?”

“Do not worry about me. You did plenty for me last night whether you recall it or not.” There was a teasing in his tone that caused Claude to laugh… or at least he started to, until Dimitri moved his hand just right a drug another out soft moan to silence him. “And you made everything about me the three nights following our marriage in Fodlan… please Claude… allow me this without you worrying so much over me.”

The conviction in Dimitri’s tone made it hard to deny him… or maybe it was the fact that Dimitri hadn't stopped stroking him that was clouding his brain. Either way, he just nodded, eyes fluttering closed.

“Thank you…” Dimitri maintained his pace of long slow strokes, but tightened his grip the slightest bit as he leaned back down to pepper the man in more kisses along his neck and chest. Listening to the way Claude’s breath hitched, the variation in the pitch and volume of his moans… It was like music to Dimitri’s ears. He couldn’t get enough of it… but there was something missing. Something off… Almost as if… Suddenly he realized and he stopped and moved away. “Sit up, Beloved… please?”

Claude groaned softly, trying to gather whatever coherent senses he had before slowly moving to sit up. “Something wrong…?”

“Yes…” The thought trailed off as Dimitri moved to sit behind Claude, pulling the man flush against his chest, legs spread with Claude’s draped over his own. One arm wrapped itself around his husband’s waist to keep him near, while the other hand returned to the man’s needy, throbbing cock. “You were too far away.” Slowly, Dimitri resumed the rather stately pace, each stroke long and deliberate. Now he could  _ feel _ the soft pants, moans, and breathless Almyran curses reverberating in Claude’s chest and the way his body tensed with each pump, a sensation he was sure he could get off to without ever needing to be touched… but that was the furthest thing from his mind right now. “Goddess you are beautiful…” He breathed, voice barely above a whisper, feeling Claude shudder against him at the praise.

“M-Mitya… I… Fuck…”

“Are you close, darling?” 

“Y-ye- Gods.. yes…”

“Good… Then let go…” Dimitri purred softly into his ear. “Cum for me Claude…” 

Clearly Claude was not expecting to hear Dimitri whisper that kind of gentle command into his ear, because he gasped and practically exploded into Dimitri’s hand with such force that it had him absolutely reeling. He quickly found he was thankful for that strong arm around his waist, because without it, he probably would have toppled over onto his face. “I… heh…”

Dimitri smiled softly, moving his hand to rest on the sheets whilst keeping the mess mostly contained. “I take it I performed adequately?”

“Adequately he says…” Claude huffed, a loopy smile on his face as he looked over his shoulder at the man. “That doesn’t even begin to cover it. It was… I’m just… Weeee.”

“Good.” He placed a small kiss to the corner of Claude’s mouth. “Now… We cannot attend breakfast like this… Would you care to join me for a bath?”

“Yeah, su-AH!”

Dimitri climbed out of bed and scooped Claude up bridal style before he could finish. He started to walk toward the back, but paused briefly to glance back at the window. It was still open, he realized, causing him to blush a bit… but then he just shook his head, chuckled and continued on. It’s not like everyone didn’t already know… though knowing Nader…

They would definitely be hearing about this at breakfast…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for soft smut. and mentioning not so soft smut. lololol
> 
> come hand out on twitter @silverdriftxiii


End file.
